deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Smuggler's Den
Smuggler's Den is the compound of the arms merchant Smuggler in New York City in . By the end of JC Denton's third visit to Hell's Kitchen in Deus Ex, Smuggler's compound is raided by UNATCO, with the assistance of Gunther Hermann.Jock: "There was a raid on Smuggler's. I just saw Gunther get into a copter on the roof and head back to UNATCO" It is no longer operational by the end of the raid. Smuggler seemed to share this hideout with his friend Ford Schick before he was kidnapped by Majestic 12.Schick has an account on the computer in the hideout in addition to Smuggler's one. Overview Smuggler's Den is hidden from plain sight, presumably because of Smuggler's criminal operations and arms trafficking. His hideout is located near the entrance to the Hell's Kitchen subway station. A set of stairs leads down to a locked door and an intercom which can be used to contact Smuggler. Once contacted, Smuggler will request the password (which can be acquired from Sandra Renton beforehand). If JC does not know the password, Smuggler will deny him entry. The password required to gain entry is "bloodshot", most likely a reference to Smuggler's criminal operations. This entrance is one of two ways to enter Smuggler's Den, meaning that JC can enter the compound without knowing the password. The other entrance can be found in a locked freight container behind a basketball court in Hell's Kitchen. Once unlocked with lockpicks, the hideout can be accessed via a ladder in the freight container. The method used to enter Smuggler's lair will determine what dialogue JC receives when he first talks to Smuggler. Layout A basic elevator beyond the locked front entrance lowers you down into what seems to be a derelict parking garage, converted into both an apartment and a fortified warehouse. The ladder accessible from the freight container leads into the same area. Once inside, the compound is lightly fortified by some booby traps; namely a 100101 small security bot behind a door that will open if the laser tripwires in front of it are tripped. The bot will immediately shoot on sight, but when JC becomes allied with Smuggler, it no longer fires upon him. This tripwire lines two walls directly in front of the elevator, blocking the entrance into Smuggler's living quarters. Tripping these lasers can be avoided by stacking nearby boxes into a stair-like formation and using them to hop over the tripwires. The den's living area consists of two floors. The bottom floor contains Smuggler's computer as well as shelves, tables and a sofa. The upper floor contains Smuggler's bed and various books such as The Reluctant Dictators and The Modern Terrorist's Handbook. There is a keypad hidden behind the bed; the code for which is 432. Once the code has been inputted, the adjacent mirror will slide to the left revealing a hidden stash behind it. The exact contents of this stash varies from visit to visit, but can include ballistic armor, thermoptic camo and weapon upgrades. The walls on the upper floor show signs of water staining, suggesting that the building is not in good condition. Trivia *If JC Denton chooses to rescue Ford Schick from Majestic 12 captivity, Schick is meant to return to Smuggler's hideout. However due to a mistake on the part of Ion Storm, Schick's flag which informs the game that he is alive expires before JC returns to Hell's Kitchen the second time. This means that Schick cannot be found in the hideout and conversed with. **Spawning Schick in the hideout using a console command during the second and third visit allows the conversations to take place. **Installing the mod Shifter also fixes this. References Category:Deus Ex locations